


hot blooded and ready to go

by sweetlyinfinite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and the lad in the video being zayn made me write this, i despise the song american girl so much but its so goddamn catchy, so thank him for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlyinfinite/pseuds/sweetlyinfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days later, Harry’s walking past hoping to see Louis again. He’s trying to be 100% casual about it, his phone out and an American flag bandana wrapped around his head. Harry’s in luck, because Louis is there. </p><p>Except this time he’s washing the car. </p><p>Harry tries to keep walking, tries to keep his eyes on his phone, but Louis’ wet and soapy and bent over and Harry stops right in the middle of the road and he doesn’t even mean to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot blooded and ready to go

**Author's Note:**

> for anybody that reads this

It’s summer when Harry, Lou and Perrie happen upon a _gorgeous_ boy on their walk back to Harry and Niall’s flat from Tesco’s.

He looks hot as fuck and he’s working on his car, one of those classic sort of cars, and as he comes into view he’s tugging off his shirt. He’s got tattoos all over his arms and neck, and he’s got earrings in. Harry and his friends slow their walking to stare.

Harry’s insides melt to a puddle of nothing.

Zayn looks over and he has ray bans on, of course. Harry licks his lips rather pointedly, and Zayn smirks because he knows he’s hot, leaning over his car with a slight sheen of sweat and black skinnies.

This is when a different boy bounces out of the house saying, “Babe!” and he’s…well.

He’s got no shirt on too, and unlike Zayn he’s got denim shorts on and a lip piercing. He sees Harry, Lou and Perrie, and winks at Harry mainly, before wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck and kissing him. Zayn seems surprised but he takes it, and Louis jumps up so Zayn grabs his legs and leans against his car to hold their weight.

Harry appreciates the view of two attractive boys making out before Lou nudges him and Harry grins, shakes his head and they keep on walking, immediately discussing the pure _hotness_ of those boys.

As soon as they’re out of view Zayn drops Louis, rolls his eyes and asks, “What was that for, Louis?” because they aren’t dating or anything. The most they’ve done is fucked a few times but they're both attractive and they live together so why not?

Louis grins and says, “Why not? He was hot.”

 

 

Two days later, Harry’s walking past hoping to see Louis again. He’s trying to be 100% casual about it, his phone out and an American flag bandana wrapped around his head. Harry’s in luck, because Louis is there.

Except this time he’s washing the car.

Harry tries to keep walking, tries to keep his eyes on his phone, but Louis’ wet and soapy and bent over, and Harry stops right in the middle of the road and he doesn’t even mean to.

The song ‘Do I Wanna Know’ is drifting loudly through the car’s stereo and Harry doesn’t know if it’s obnoxious, annoying or fucking perfect for the scene in front of him. He almost drops his phone when he sees Louis’ bum, poised and _perky_ in the air.

Louis knows Harry’s watching his arse but he pretends Harry isn't there, and the Arctic Monkeys are fantastic to move his hips to, slow and dirty, and he thanks Zayn’s mixes as he hears the footsteps stop. Louis glances behind him as the chorus starts to play and he's still bent over; he drops the sponge and picks up the hose.

He winks at Harry and _god_ he's even hotter than before, and then Louis ‘accidentally’ sprays his chest and his pants. He grins and wets his everything with the hose. Then he runs a hand through his sopping wet hair and pushes it back, shakes it like a dog.

It should be weird, or at least slightly embarrassing in a second-hand way, but Harry thinks it’s the most attractive things since eating bananas. The water’s dripping down his shirt and Harry’s even more entranced, and when the song changes to ‘American Girl’ Harry doesn’t even know anymore.

(The mix playing through the speakers, as it would seem, appears to be Louis’ rather than Zayn’s because Zayn hates poppy shit, prefers soulful indie shit instead or maybe hip hop or whatever the fuck, and the _music video_ is something Zayn growls at whenever it comes on. Louis thinks it’s because he tries to be the guy fixing his car in the video, but other than Harry and his friends, nobody has walked past and admired him yet. He should be thankful nobody has stolen and ruined it, but no, he's a prissy little bitch about it.)

Louis makes a big show about how his clothes are wet, so he slowly pulls up his shirt and then his pants. He bends over again and peels the heavy fabric from his skin. He’s got blue boxer briefs on and they're soaked too, making them a dark blue and clinging to Louis’ arse (and his dick). Harry can see Louis’ semi through the material, and Louis picks the hose back up and washes the windscreen (what he was soaping up with the sponge before), resolutely ignoring the fact he’s one step away from nakedness.

Louis turns to Harry, quickly, and twists the hose thing so it sprays water rather than spits it out viscously, and sprays Harry all the way over on the street. Harry looks up from Louis’ _thighs_ and the water’s glimmering rainbows in the sunlight. If his thoughts weren’t all muddled and full of everything, he thinks maybe he could write a song. A soulful indie one, just because. It’d have lines about the seasons and he’d compare the water’s glimmer to the sparkle in Louis’ eye, and like, golden autumn leaves to the colour of Louis’ skin.

Harry doesn’t write songs, thankfully. They’d be too sweet, too sappy, and he doesn’t even know Louis’ name. Harry does get tattoos, though, and a week or two later he gets a red autumn leaf in the centre of his palm and it looks crumpled if he bends his hand. (It looks crumpled around his cock in the shower.)

Harry’s thin cotton shirt gets damp and then Louis goes back to washing the car, because Zayn will be back soon and Louis needs to be finished and tidied up so Zayn will be able to appreciate the clean car.

Harry blinks, waves at Louis even though Louis isn't looking and keeps walking, sun soaking through his back. Niall asks Harry when he gets to their flat why he's wet and Harry shrugs and says, “Why not? It was hot,” and Niall raises his eyebrows and cackles a little bit.

 

 

The third time they meet it’s at the beach, salty and sticky and sandy.

Harry’s there with Lou, Niall, Perrie and Nick (who’s a bit of a dick and no one really wanted him there but he came anyway). Tom, Lou’s husband, stayed at home with their daughter Lux, saying something about how he hated the beach with all its sand, salt and piss in the water.

Louis, Stan, Liam and Zayn are all there. Liam and Zayn are holding hands and kissing, because they _are_ going out even if it’s a bit ‘do whatever but I’ll still be here when you get back’, and Louis and Stan are just sun bathing, looking hot as ever. Louis gets up after a bit, to stretch, and Louis sees Harry and remembers him as the hot boy he got wet (ha) with a pretty mouth.

Louis bends down, whispers to Zayn that Harry’s here and he needs to make an impression, and Zayn says, “I’ve already done enough, fuck off.”

Liam rolls his eyes and says he’ll help with whatever Louis wants. Louis steps back to evaluate Liam and he widens his eyes, and they're shining. The next thing Liam knows he's carrying Louis to the water; Louis’ head is thrown back and he's laughing, and Liam feels like he’s on Bay Watch and all they're missing is a tacky soundtrack.

Nick says something dicky about some hot lads, no one really listens. Harry looks up and sees Louis, Louis who looks so small and fragile, but at the same time looks like a lion and the sun, wonderfully golden. The boy carrying him looks like he’s an underwear model, ripped as everything and tanned to perfection, and sort of like an angel.

Niall murmurs something back to Nick that sounds suspiciously like the word perv, and Perrie snorts and calls Nick an arse. Lou doesn’t care, she has a man for her waiting at home, but Harry breaths something like, “Shit,” and Lou blinks up and raises her sunglasses, follows Harry’s gaze to see Liam throwing a giggling Louis into the fresh clear ocean water.

Lou sighs and says, “Boys are hot,” and Harry sighs too and lies back down for a minute.

Then Niall says, “Y’know, that buff lad was snogging that other lad over there before,” and points to Zayn and Stan, Zayn hiding under the shade of a beach umbrella and Stan on a towel on his front.

Harry gets it then, says, “Oh my god, he’s been making it out like he’s taken or whatever to like tease me…or whatever,”

and Lou says, “It would seem that way, yeah?”

and Perrie says, “Sorry doll, if you were straight I’d totally be your fake girlfriend for a bit and make him jealous, but I don’t think he’d be jealous of a pretty girl,”

and Nick volunteers himself

and Harry grimaces a little bit (because Nick is attractive, but not majorly)

and Lou snorts now and says, “I reckon Niall,”

and Niall sighs because he knows he has to.

Harry heaves his giraffe limbs up and dusts the sand of his legs, grabbing Niall’s hands and heaving him up too. He doesn’t let go of his hand as they walk to the water and Niall's shaking his head, but grinning because if he has to be a fake boyfriend for a bit he’ll be the best fake boyfriend ever.

Niall pecks Harry’s cheek before running forward and splashing into the water and Harry laughs and chases after Niall to the water. They have a splashing war that Niall wins, as if Harry would ever even have a chance.

After, though, Harry grabs Niall’s waist and pulls him close. Niall flutters his eyelids and a drop of water falls back into the sea, and Niall whispers, “Don’t use tongue, you fucker. I’ll have you know I still like vagina; I’m just a great friend.”

Harry laughs, and Niall leans forward and catches the sound in his mouth, and their friends are wooing on the beach, even Nick who somehow managed to find a guy to share his towel within the few minutes they were in the water. The kiss is weird, very very very weird and a bit like kissing your brother but not because incest is _gross_ and Niall isn't that bad. His lips are softer than Harry thought they would be, and Niall goes for tongue anyway as a natural instinct of sorts.

Niall’s just thinking about what he missed out on being only Harry’s friend, because as weird as this kiss is, it's better than any other kiss he's had. They're best mates and Niall walked in on him blowing someone. Harry was too pretty, and Niall thinks he would come just seeing his dick between Harry’s lips, so there’s that. Also, because the best mates thing, it’s still weird.

He decides he’ll find another boy instead, maybe.

Louis’ scowling a few metres away in the water with Liam, and Louis pushes Liam under. Liam chokes on the water, Zayn cackling on the beach, and Liam pushes Louis under and smirks when Louis comes coughing back up. Louis pounces on him, starts ravishing his salty skin, and Liam holds him up effortlessly.

Niall pulls back and opens his eyes to squint past the sun, because Harry’s back is to Louis. Niall peeks over his broad shoulder, snorts and relays the scene. Harry finds himself thinking about how Louis seems to like being picked up, and the thing is they don’t know each other’s names yet and that’s bizarre.

Niall and Harry swim for a bit more and retire to their towels for a sun bake, and by then Louis and Liam have been joined by Stan but not Zayn. Harry’s arm is around Niall’s shoulder and Niall huffs but puts his around Harry’s waist, and when they’re on their backs basking in the sunlight they hold hands, occasionally dropping a kiss to the other’s mouth. By the time they leave Niall decides it's weird again, weirder than before.

Hours later, after lunch and more swimming and whatever else, Harry’s going to the showers across from the beach to wash the sand off before they leave, because he gets really fidgety and uncomfortable in the car after going to the beach because of sand.

Louis’ using one on the end, alone and eyes closed and loving the fresh water on his skin, and Harry jumps under the spray farthest from Louis because Harry respects space, even if he and Louis are trying to tease the other with other boys and looking hot.

Louis opens his eyes to see Harry with his closed too, and hands threaded in his hair that’s flopping all over his face, and his multi-coloured shorts clinging to his thighs. Louis says, “Nice shorts, mate,” and walks away, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Harry just smiles and calls, “Nice bum!” and Louis’ face scrunches up in delight, or maybe distaste, and he shakes his head.

 

 

The next time they meet in an op shop, where it smells like old ladies and clothes you shoved to the back of your closet and haven’t touched in years, but you need to find something so you pull them out and there's that very distinct smell about them. It also smells a bit like lemon and vanilla, but that’s probably just the thousand air fresheners hidden amongst clothes hangers.

It’s pissing down outside, most likely the result of several hot weeks in a row, so Louis has skinnies on and a knitted cream sweater. He looks soft and tired and cuddly, and he has a beanie on just to top it off. Harry has tight black jeans and an oversized grey jumper, and he has paws that he holds onto as he walks.

They’re both looking at the ground when they bump into each other, and Louis doesn’t look up, can't waste his energy doing that, so he mumbles an apology and starts to step aside.

Harry blinks down at him and says, “Hey,” and Louis looks up now, because this boy is worth wasting everything on, and he’s smiling like he’s spent years waiting for Louis and here he is.

Louis smiles back, sort of quietly, and then he says, “I'm not with Zayn. Or Liam. Or even Stan.”

Harry doesn’t know which ones they are but he nods anyway and says, “I'm not with Niall,” and Louis smiles something brighter and nods too.

Then Louis grabs Harry’s hand, both of their sweater paws preventing their palms to touch but their fingers do and they walk around the shop together, wiggling their entwined fingers and chatting about stupid stuff. Louis tries on girl’s jeans and high heels, Harry tries on hats and sunglasses, and they have a wonderfully odd time.

They purchase what they want then Louis leads them outside. It’s still raining but they stand there, in the whipping water and on the doorstep to an op shop, because they have to go opposite ways.

Louis smiles again and reaches up on his tip toes, hands planted on Harry’s shoulders, and Harry bends down a small bit, _okay_ well more than a small bit but Louis isn't that short. (But he so totally is and Harry loves it.)

Their lips touch and explosions go off somewhere in the world, but not their bellies. Instead, there’s something flowing rapidly through their veins, arteries even, something making their teeth buzz and bursting white messes that look a little like stars behind their eyelids.

Harry figures that probably means more than the fireworks supposed to be filling his body, the endless love consuming and corrupting his heart for Louis alone at a single kiss. If Louis were able to hear thoughts, his response would be ‘ _course it is you daft twat_ ’ probably.

Louis jumps up, then, unexpected but completely not at all, and Harry drops his bag of dorky, comfortable jumpers on the ground to support Louis’ weight by grabbing the sides of his thighs. Louis’ legs feel amazing wrapped around Harry, for once, heels of his worn-out Vans digging into Harry’s back, and Louis’ arms (with a plastic bag around his wrist) are hooked loosely around Harry’s neck. Louis’ sweater has rucked up a bit at the waist, exposing warm flesh that Harry’s seen but never touched and wants to lick.

Harry feels the cool metal of Louis’ lip ring as he sucks on his bottom lip, uses his tongue to play with it until Louis bites his tongue, and it’s hotter than it should be.

One of the old ladies inside the shop coos and says something about how she wishes her grandson was like that, cute and gay. Her husband behind the counter says he thinks their grandson is actually gay, but he’s not cute.

They pull away, and lean their foreheads against each other.

Harry murmurs, “You like being held up, yeah?” and Louis huffs out a laugh, breath dusting against Harry’s lips wet from Louis’ own because, _yeah_.


End file.
